legofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Snowhive
Hi, Legopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite 7953 Gaukler. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- FreddyderHamster (Diskussion) 14:25, 12. Mai 2010 Hallo Snowhive, ich finde es toll, dass du dich um deine Artikel kümmerst. Wusstest du, dass du Artikel mit der Brickipedia verlinken kannst? Ich habe es für den Artikel Stadtflitzer gemacht, schau es dir mal an. Dadurch erscheint in der linken Leiste ganz unten ein Link bei "Sprachen". Du könnest das auch für deine anderen Artikel machen. Du musst nur rausfinden, wie die Artikel in der Brickipedia heißen, schau mal hier. Wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, habe ich einige Sachen an den Artikel geändert. Falls du dazu Fragen hast, kannst du mir eine Nachricht schreiben. --Nequmodiva 13:20, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Genau, von Brickipedia zur Legopedia ist die Kennung "de:". Du kannst dich dort mit dem gleichen Konto wie hier einloggen, denn bei Wikia funktioniert ein Konto sofort für alle Wikis. --Nequmodiva 14:18, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Set-Vorlage Mein nächster Vorschlag zur Verbesserung der von dir erstellten Artikel ist die Verwendung der Set-Vorlage. Ich habe wieder ein Beispiel gemacht, schau hier. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Auf der Hauptseite werden Vorlagen eingebunden. Wenn du auf „bearbeiten“ klickst, erscheint unten eine Liste mit allen auf der Seite verwendeten Vorlagen. Leider sind die Vorlagen schlecht benannt, das werde ich demnächst mal ändern. Die aktuellen Serien stehen in der Vorlage Hauptseite/Box_4. Ich habe die Vorlage jetzt ein wenig aktualisiert. --Nequmodiva 09:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage Du kannst diese Vorlage gerne anlegen. Ich würde diese Vorlage nicht in jeden Artikel einfügen, weil die meisten Artikel fehlen. Bei den Artikeln der Kingdoms-Serie könnte sich diese Vorlage lohnen, denn du hast ja alle Artikel der Serie angelegt. Es gibt auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit: einen Kasten, der einen Überblick über alle Artikel zu einer Serie gibt. In den Artikeln zum Thema Power Miners wird eine solche Vorlage verwendet, z.B. dort Tremorox. Ich persönlich würde diese Variante vorziehen. Schreib mir, wenn du Hilfe beim Erstellen der Vorlage brauchst. --Nequmodiva 11:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab deine Änderung an der Power Miners Vorlage rückgängig gemacht. Die Punkte sind so gewollte. Eine Liste würde in diesem Fall zu viel Platz nach unten und zu wenig in der Breite brauchen. Wie du die Kingdoms Vorlage gestaltest, ist dir überlassen. --Nequmodiva 16:44, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich finde, Star Wars Sets gehören nicht in die Kategorie Weltraum. Natürlich spielt Star Wars im Weltraum, aber es sind zwei sehr verschiedene LEGO Themen. Noch ein Hinweis zu Kategorien. Normalerweise sollte ein Artikel, der in einer Kategorie eingeordnet ist, nicht auch noch in einer Oberkategorie dieser Kategorie eingeordnet sein. Ein Beispiel: Ein Set das in die Kategorie Mars Mission gehört, braucht nicht in der Kategorie Weltraum zu sein, weil Mars Mission eine Unterkategorie von Weltraum ist. --Nequmodiva 22:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) neues Layout für Serien Übersichten Ich hab die Vorlage:World Racer bearbeitet und ihr ein neues Layout gegeben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind auch gut. Ansonsten wäre ich dafür, alle Serien Übersichten anzupassen. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Meldung. Ich werde das mal mit verschiedenen Browsern testen. Ich nutze Firefox, und bei mir funktioniert es. Welchen Browser nutzt du? --Nequmodiva 09:05, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab es noch mit Internet Explorer 7 und Opera getested, und auch dort ging es beides mal. --Nequmodiva 23:58, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" Ich halte die Kategorie "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" für unnötig. Es gibt eine Spezialseite die das gleiche automatisch macht: Spezial:Fehlende_Interwikis. Außerdem müsste es Brickipedia heißen. Ich werde die Kategorie jetzt löschen. --Nequmodiva 14:56, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Star Wars Die Vorlage:Star Wars finde ich problematisch. Wenn dort alle Sets aufgeführt werden, wird sie viel zu groß. Sie ist schon jetzt größer als die meisten Artikel die sie verlinkt. Besser man unterteilt und macht mehrere kleine Vorlagen. Jetzt muss man überlegen, wonach man unterteilt. Mann könnte nach Jahren unterteilen (so wie auf Brickipedia). Eine Vorlage für 2010, etc. Interessanter würde ich finden, wenn man nach den Episoden unterteilt, so wie die Unterkategorien auf Brickset http://www.brickset.com/browse/themes/?theme=Star%20Wars&i=1. Also Episode I, Episode II, Episode III, Episode IV-VI, Ultimate Collector Series, Mini Building Set, Expanded Universe, The Clone Wars. Und eine extra Vorlage für alle Charaktere. --Nequmodiva 15:44, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja genau. Die Charaktere bekommen eine eigene Übersichts-Vorlage. Idealerweise wird ja dann im Artikel zum Charakter stehen, in welchen Sets er vorkam. --Nequmodiva 20:22, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Zur Orientierung: Auch in der Brickipedia gibt es eine Unterteilung in Star-Wars Subthemen: en:Template:SWsubs. --Nequmodiva 20:35, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab schonmal eine Vorlage erstellt: Vorlage:Star Wars Episode I. Dabei ist mir noch eine sinnvolle Funktion eingefallen: Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:Episode I :::Dieser Code in der Vorlage macht, dass alle Artikel, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, automatisch in den Kategorien Star Wars und Episode I sind. --Nequmodiva 21:11, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fotos Deine Fotos vom Knights Battle Pack sind sehr gut geworden! Viel besser als die vom Dragon Battle Pack. Mach weiter so! --Nequmodiva 20:17, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Verschieben Wenn ein Artikelname falsch ist, dann kannst du den Artikel verschieben. Dazu gibt es einen Link oben in der Leiste hinter Bearbeiten und Versionen. --Nequmodiva 09:41, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Videospiele etc. Ja, ich halte eine eigene Kategorie für Videospiele und andere Sets für sinnvoll. Nur wie soll sie heißen? "Star Wars Merchandise"? "Star Wars andere Produkte"? ... --Nequmodiva 00:06, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie durch Vorlage Du brauchst die Artikel mit einer Star-Wars-Vorlage drin nicht mehr in die Star-Wars-Kategorien einzuordnen. Wie ich bereits weiter oben schrieb, passiert die Einordnung in die Star-Wars-Kategorien automatisch durch die Vorlage. --Nequmodiva 09:42, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das sollte eigentlich nicht an einer Browserversion scheitern. Die Software dieses Wikis kümmert sich darum und erstellt den HTML-Code für die Seite. Für den Browser ist es also eine Kategorie wie jede andere. Hmmm. Vielleicht liegt es auch an Caches, manchmal werden Änderungen an Vorlagen nicht sofort angezeigt, weil der Browser noch die alte Version gespeichert hat. Ach, und wenn du den Artikel in der Bearbeiten-Ansicht hast, werden die Kategorien nicht angezeigt, das ist normal. Sie erscheinen erst auf der fertigen Artikel-Ansicht. :Eine Hilfe die spezielle Formatierungen und Vorlagen für die Legopedia enthält gibt es hier noch nicht. Vieles entwickelt sich auch gerade erst. Du kannst eine solche Hilfe anlegen, wenn du möchtest. --Nequmodiva 10:05, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Nächste Woche habe ich auch etwas mehr Zeit, da könnte ich dabei mithelfen. --Nequmodiva 10:18, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Oder halt doch keine Zeit gehabt. Aber die Sache ist nicht vergessen. --Nequmodiva 22:57, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LEGO-Zitate Für Zitate von der LEGO-Webseite gibt es seit gestern eine neue Vorlage, von Samdo994 erstellt. Schau hier: http://de.lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pirate_Plank_3848&diff=6456&oldid=6184 --Nequmodiva 09:46, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Liste der erschienen Sets Die Tabelle finde ich gut. --Nequmodiva 16:09, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab die Formatierung so geändert, dass jede Spalte nur noch eine Zeile Quelltext braucht. So bleibt der Quelltext übersichtlich. --Nequmodiva 19:28, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Ich bin dafür die Vorlage Stub nur selten zu verwenden. Es ist ja keine schöne Vorlage und soll es auch nicht sein. Für mich ist diese Vorlage gleichbedeutend damit, dass der Artikel irgendwann mal gelöscht wird, wenn er nicht ergänzt wird. Wenn ein Artikel die Set-Vorlage mit den wichtigsten Informationen und einen Beschreibungstext (z.B. den von LEGO) enthält, würde ich ihn nicht als Stub kennzeichnen. Der Artikel ist dann zwar noch lange nicht interessant zu lesen, aber die meisten Artikel hier werden wohl ewiglich so bleiben. --Nequmodiva 18:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Können Sie das französische LEGO Wiki im anderen Sprachstab bitte verbinden? Traurig für Fehler. Ich benutze einen Übersetzer. Danke! GG360 :The titlesays "Legopedia in other languages". A link is here: http://fr.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Wiki and "Bateaux" means "Boats". If you have a list of themes yet and "Nautica" yet, then those are the other two articles. Thanks again, GG360 Das hast du richtig erkannt, die Kurzform fr: ist nicht eingerichtet. Ich habe auch nicht die Rechte und das Wissen sowas zu tun. In der Brickipedia gibt es diese Links auch noch nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn dies irgendwann bei der Brickipedia eingeführt wird, wir das automatisch auch bekommen. Außerdem ist es noch nicht dringend, weil das französische Wiki noch sehr klein ist. Mit dem Link auf der Hauptseite hast du das Richtige getan. --Nequmodiva 21:34, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)